Le Cirque
by Hriven
Summary: soy pesima haciendo esto, asi que no los voy a torturar xD, si les interesa leer mi muy malo fic, les doy todo mi permiso, beshitos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ****Masashi Kishimoto. **

**

* * *

**

No podia creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, habían pasado cerca de dos años desde la ultima vez que lo había visto. A su _mejor amigo_. Dos largos años de incertidumbre pensando que tal vez había muerto, que lo habían secuestrado, que lo habían torturado, una y mil incógnitas que se habían creado cuando desapareció de la aldea, a pesar de que lo buscaron incansablemente durante meses, hasta que los ancianos del concejo desdieron declinar su búsqueda pensando que seguramente había sido asesinado por alguna aldea enemiga. Ojala lo hubieran asesinado. Hubiera preferido encontrarlo muerto a verlos así, en perfectas condiciones, si no estuvieran tan paralizado por el shock, el mismo habría saltado a matarlo con sus propias manos.

Cuando la vieja lo llamo para esa misión nunca creyó que lo encontraría.

**. . · . · . · · · · . · . · . . **

_-"los llame aquí porque les tengo una misión bastante especial para ustedes"- hizo una pausa mientras sus ojos s__e posaban en cada uno de los ANBUs que tenia enfrente -"Hace un par de días un terrateniente bastante poderoso hizo la petición de un grupo ANBU de elite para realizar una misión rango S. La cual consistía en ir y hacer desaparecer a un grupo de ninjas de renegados que se había infiltrado en sus tierras. Y como sabrán, ustedes entre todos los grupos Shinobis que hay, entre todas las aldeas, eran los más indicados para realizar este trabajo, Por su amplio currículo… pero"- Dijo dando un suspiro –"Al día de haber hecho esta solicitud, el terrateniente vino a cancelar su petición, alegando que había encontrado un equipo más oficias y más barato en comparación con el que Konoha le ofrecía"- _

_-"¡Un equipo más eficaz que el nuestro¡Eso es una broma! No existe ningún equipo más eficaz que el nuestro en ninguna aldea"- Uno de los ANBUs a su derecha había exclamado eso, con cierto tinte de indignación en la voz, que reconocían como Neji._

_-"Eso mismo le dije yo, pero salio con que el equipo que había encontrado no pertenecía a ninguna aldea, que se trataba de uno de esos grupos de nómadas, y que en esos momentos estaba esperando a que el grupo se asenté en algún pueblo para contactarlos, y que si no lo conseguía me volvería a hacer la petición a mi. Hace cinco minutos me llego un águila con su "amable" declinación, ya que había conseguido la información de cuando y donde poder encontrar a este equipo "-. No sabia como reaccionar, que hubiera un equipo más eficaz que el suyo, eso ya, por si solo era imposible, tomando en cuenta de que los cinco que estaban en el grupo habían participado activamente en la lucha contra Akatsuki, logrando desintegrarlo completamente, y que más encima le vinieran con el cuento de que un grupo de un pueblo nómade era mejor que ellos, '¡Que no me jodan!' pensó. _

_-"Se que es difícil creerlo, pero si actuamos rápido vamos a poder saber si es cierto lo que dice, ya que si hay un grupo tan rápido y barato, no tengo la menor duda de que puede que sean e__x seguidores de Akatsuki u Orochimaru, así que quiero que vallan donde se esta el grupo de renegados y se oculten a esperar a que llegue el grupo que el terrateniente contrato. Tienen que ser lo más discretos y rápidos que puedan, debemos asegurarnos que estos ninjas no sean una futura amenaza. ¿Quedo claro? "- Pregunto mientras se ponía de pie. -"Hai "- contestaron a la ves. –"Ahora vayan con Shizune, ella les entregaran la información que necesitan"-._

_Se fueron, sabían que la misión podia tornarse complicada si es que alguno de los grupos tenia algún ex miembro del Akatsuki, así que tenían que ser los más sigilosos posible._

_Habían tardado alrededor de un día en llegar donde era que estaban los renegados, eran unos 30, y la gran mayoría habían estado bajo el mando o en las cárceles de Orochimaru. Encontrarlos no fue difícil ya que tenían un campamento en un claro de un bosque, y estaban haciendo una fogata. Se escondieron en los árboles que rodeaban al claro, los más lejanos del campamento, Minimizaron su chakra para no ser encontrados y esperaron, no había pasado más de medio día cuando el ataque comenzó. _

_Desde donde ellos estaban tuvieron una visión total de lo que ocurrió. En la dirección contraria de donde estaban, comenzaron a caer flechas, que a medida de que se iban enterrando en el cuerpo de los renegados comenzaban a arder, quemando en el proceso a las victimas de estas, que morían calcinados a los pocos minutos, y solo se apagaban cuando el cuerpo en que habían caído se reducía a un puñado de cenizas, seguramente por algún sello que tenían. _

_En el momento en que la primera flecha cayo, comenzó a aflorar el pánico entre los ninjas atacados, al ver que muchos de sus compañeros caían al suelo gritando de dolor mientras se calcinaban vivos, los que no habían sido alcanzados intentaban ver desesperadamente de donde provenían las flechas, pero no alcanzaron a darse cuenta y ya el ataque había cesado, 15 flechas habían caído, ninguna fallo, cada una de ellas dio a un desprevenido shinobi, Tan pronto como ceso, comenzó de nuevo, esta vez las flechas fueron remplazadas por tres ANBUs que salieron de la misma dirección de donde salieron los disparos. Tardaron menos de treinta minutos en eliminar al resto del grupo, y unos 15 en juntar la pila de cadáveres y eliminarlos. Había sido el trabajo de unos expertos. Antes de empezar y mientras peleaban mantenían su chakra a niveles mínimos al igual que ellos para no ser detectados. Lo único que utilizaron durante toda la pelea fue taijutsu, y unos simples kunais. _

_Al parecer no habían sentido su presencia, aunque había uno de ellos que llevaba un par de minutos viendo en su dirección._

_-"¿Sucede algo malo Onichan?"- pregunto uno de ellos al que los había estado viendo. _

_-__"Iie Onisan, estaba viendo si se nos había escapado alguno"- dijo aun mirando en nuestra dirección, se volteo y comenzó a caminar en la dirección de donde habían salido, los otros dos comenzaron a seguirlo, hasta que desaparecieron entre los árboles. _

_Alguien a su lado se removía inquieto –"Hay que seguirlos, antes de que se pierdan de vista, vamos"- esa era la voz de su capitán. Nos dirigimos hacia donde habían desaparecido, pero no quedaba ningún rastro de ellos. Eran muy buenos._

_-"Hmp creo que vamos a tener que rastrearlos"- ese era Kakashi-sensei, hizo unos pocos sellos, se mordió el pulgar izquierdo y coloco la mano en la tierra, escucho el puff que hizo la bolita de humo al aparecer –"Ohayö"- Kakashi había invocado a Pakkun._

_-"Muy bien Pakkun. Necesito que rastrees a un grupo de tres ninjas que estuvo aquí hace un momento¿podrías hacerlo por favor?"- estaba seguro que debajo de la mascara Kakashi debía estar sonriendo. –"Déjame encontrar el rastro"- Dijo mientras comenzaba a olfatear el lugar. _

_-"Ya lo tengo"- dijo sonriendo feliz –"eso si tenemos que partir ahora, son bastante rápidos"- el pequeño pug comenzó a correr minaras el y su equipo le seguían de cerca. Podía sentir el viento golpeando su cuello y la poción de brazos que tenía descubierta, el sonido amortiguado de sus pisadas, hasta que los sintió, los tres chakras. Según sus cálculos debían sacarles por lo menos dos kilómetros de ventaja. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que esos shinobis estaban a la altura de su equipo, se habría reído en su cara, aunque podía distinguir sus chakras a esa distancia, no eran la gran cosa, podían pasar como unos simples gennin._

_Llevaban__ por lo menos una hora de persecución cuando sintió que se detenían, y se reunían con otra persona. Comenzaron a bajar la velocidad, estaban tan solo a unos metros de distancia, estaban en un claro cerca del final del bosque. Desde su posición podían verlos perfección. El hombre que estaba con ellos debía tener la edad de Tsunade, su rostro tenía una expresión feliz y aliviada. Su rostro estaba marcado por unas cuantas arrugas producto de la edad, tenia el cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta baja, su tez era blanca, sus ojos almendrados y de un gris claro, sus delgados labios estaban curvados en una delicada sonrisa. _

_-"Me alegra saber que no tuvieran__ ningún inconveniente en la misión"- con solo oírlo pudo intuir el carácter de aquel hombre, le había recordado a Iruka-sensei, el mismo tono paternal que tomaba cuando hablaba con el, la misma dulzura y firmeza mezcladas. -"Ahora me gustaría que desasnaran, se que esta misión no debió haber significado mucho para ustedes, pero no quiero que se agoten de más"- si, le recordaba mucho a su ex maestro, siempre le había recriminado de que ya no era un niño, que valérselas perfectamente solo, pero el siempre lo trataba igual, como un crió de ocho años. Con una última sonrisa se retiro, sin esperar respuesta de los ninjas. _

_El ninja que estaba más cerca de el soltó un suspiro resignado –"Aunque tengamos 50 años, Oto-san nos va a seguir tratando como niños"- negó con la cabeza, mientras que más bajo de los tres soltaba una risa divertida. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando la escucho, se parecía tanto a la… no era imposible. _

_-"Toma, será mejor que nos cambiemos luego, no tengo la menor intención de que se enfade con nosotros"- dijo mientras le lanzaba un paquete. –"Hai, hai"-. Le parecía estar viendo un espejo, los dos mayores, se habían dado la espalda al mismo tiempo, y hacían los mismos movimientos, se quitaron la mascara a la misma ves y con los mismos movimientos, ahora sabia porque se tratan de "onisan y onichan", nadie podía negar que eran hermanos, si eran __iguales__, gemelos seguramente. La voz del tercer ninja ahí presente lo hizo desviar la atención de ellos –"oe Kenzo, donde dejaste mi ropa"- pregunto mientras buscaba entre un arbusto._

_-"Esta debajo del árbol que se parece a la vieja Misado"- le contesto uno de los gemelos, el que le había lanzado la ropa al otro. –"a ya lo vi.… vaya de verdad se parece"- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia donde se había escondido Pakkun. Ahora que lo tenía más de cerca podía verlo bien. No media más de un metro setenta, para ser un ninja tenia una contextura delgada, seguramente basaba sus ataques en velocidad, caminaba de forma segura pero a la vez bastante despreocupada. Lo vio a buscar entre las raíces del árbol y sacar un paquete. Vio cuando desataba los nudos que mantenían su mascara firme, y lo vio quitársela. _

**. . · . · . · ·· · . · . · . . **

Era un idiota como no lo había notado antes, la misma forma de caminar, el mismo color de cabello, la misma risa. Los mismos ojos. Nunca quiso creer las idioteces que Sai le decía, de que era su culpa que se hubiera marchado, pero ahora que lo veía, comenzaba a prensar de que era cierto. Pero la idea de que él huyera por esa idiotez se le hacia imposible. Tenia ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos, hacerlo pagar por todo lo que había pasado, pero el shock de verlos después de tanto no le permitía moverse, lo único que su cuerpo a hacer fue a llamarlo, pero su voz no alcanzo a salir. '_Naruto_'.

* * *

Primer fic YAY, si es malito, lo se, acepto cualquier tipo reviews, me basta con que dejen, solo para saber si lo leen, a y si encuentran algo mal por hay dando vueltas no duden en corregirme!!!

() no me acuerdo como los invocan, si alguein se acuerda porfis diganme

Bueno eso besitos :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto y la banda de animales que lo acompañan pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-¿Naruto?- la voz de uno de los shinobis que estaba con el rubio lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones, _la gran mayoría múltiples torturas que tenían como protagonista al rubio_, - ¿ya terminaste?

- No, ya casi– ahora que se podía fijar bien en el rostro del rubio, sus facciones se veían mucho más maduras de lo que recordaba y traía el cabello tomado en un tipo de peinado que no recordaba haber visto en ningún lado(1).

Lo vio volver al lado de los gemelos, que conversaban animadamente a un lado. Uno de ellos, el mayor, pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros del rubio y comenzaba a llevárselo. Iba a salir de su escondite cuando alguien lo detuvo.

Cuando los perdió de vista la mano que lo sujetaba lo soltó.

Vio a Kakashi pasar junto a él y situarse en medio del claro.

- Muy bien, al parecer las cosas se han complicado un poco… _M__aa_, qué le vamos a hacer. Neji, ¿podrías explicar cuál fue el motivo de que no reconociéramos su chakra?

Maldito Hakate, estaba apunto de matarlo, después de 2 años, **¡2 AÑOS!**,por el amor de Kami, que no veían al dobe y el decía esa idiotez. A veces no entendía como era que el pobre de Iruka podía llevar tanto tiempo con él. Por lo menos él no era el único que había quedado sorprendido con lo del rubio, podía ver que el Hyüga también había quedado algo desorientado después de eso.

- Aparentemente el chakra, su chakra se fusionó con el de Kyubi, además de eso la forma que recorre su cuerpo es característica a la que utilizan los monjes del templo del país del viento.

Ya se habían reunido los 5 que habían ido a la misión más el pequeño ninken.

- Ya veo, entonces tendremos que suponer que el sello que mantenía a raya al zorro se debilitó, hmm… Bien, Pakkun, supongo que tú tampoco lograste reconocer su esencia, ¿no? ¿Cuál es el motivo?

El pequeño ninken se removió inquieto cuando todos los miembros del equipo lo miraron expectantes.

- El ramen se fue, ya no huele a ramen.

Sin ramen, ¿eh? De seguro le habían cambiado al dobe por otro. Era imposible no asociar la palabra ramen con Naruto, aun tomando encuentra la ironía de que el dobe ya de por sí fuera un ingrediente del platillo con fideos.

- Kakashi-san, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora?

La voz de Neji lo saco de su ensoñación.

- Lo mejor será regresar a Konoha y hablar con Tsunade-sama, es mejor que ella tome la decisión. Además, ya tenemos identificado su chakra, su esencia y su posición. Vamos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Los conoces?-

La voz del menor de los gemelos lo sacó de su letargo. Había estado rastreando el chakra de los ninjas que los habían estado siguiendo, en el primer momento que los sintió supo de quiénes se trataba. No podía estar equivocado.

– Sí, los conozco, son ninjas de Konoha – cuando se dio cuenta de quiénes eran, lo primero que pensó fue que lo atacarían, pero al parecer la sorpresa de verlo no se los permitió. No creía que volvería a sentir la tristeza y el vació que había sentido los últimos meses de su estadía en Konohagure, pero ahí estaba, pulsando en su pecho como si nunca hubiera desaparecido.

Sintió como unos brazos rodeaban sus hombros.

– Tranquilo, _Maigo-chan__(2)_, no vamos a permitir que ellos te alejen de nosotros – la voz del mayor de los pelinegros sonó a su derecha, jovial y divertida, desde que lo había conocido siempre había sido así. Ambos, Kenji y Kenzo, lo habían adoptado como alguien de la familia, como un hermano pequeño, y él, a pesar de todo lo que pensaba, que _nunca_ volvería a tener el sentimiento de algo parecido a una familia, se había equivocado. El lazo que había formado con ellos era muy fuerte. Era completamente diferente del que había tenido con Sasuke, _bastardo engreído,_ como gustaban decirle Kyubi y Kenji.

El brazo que lo tenía sujeto apretó su agarre, mientras el pelinegro le dedicaba una sonrisa que intentó devolver, pero a su suponer no debía verse muy convincente. Los gritos de varios pequeños llamaron su atención, alrededor de 20 se abalanzaron sobre ellos, como una pequeña jauría de animalitos buscando su presa, para interrogarlos, mientras las pequeñas manitos tiraban de sus ropas exigiendo información, mirándolos con esos ojos suplicantes que no esperaban un _no_por respuesta

- Está bien, está bien, les vamos a contar todo, pero traten de no matarnos en el proceso - escuchó decir al mayor. - _P__or kami, ya sé que voy a hacer cuando tenga que torturar a alguien para sacarle información._

Los murmullos de éste llegaron a sus oídos, mientras se alejaba rodeado de los pequeños.

- Naruto – la voz del menor de los gemelos lo llamó desde su espalda, la esencia a bosque que emanaba su cuerpo venía teñida con lo que había aprendido a diferenciar con los años, _preocupación_.

Se volteó a verlo, topándose con los ojos verdes del moreno, intentó darle una sonrisa como lo había hecho con el mayor, pero éste no se lo permitió.

-Tenemos que decirle a Oto-san. Lo que dijo Kenji es cierto, no vamos a permitir que te alejen de nosotros.

La mirada que le regaló decía todo. A veces pensaba que cuando el mayor le dedicaba esa mirada, debía ser la misma que traía él cuando entrenaba con Ero-sennin, la misma que todos proclamaban podía mover montañas si era necesario, y que había cambiado a tantas personas. Eso le aseguraba y le rogaba a Kami que esto fuera así. No quería volver, no _podía _volver…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tardaron la mitad del tiempo que les tomó en llegar a la aldea, y en ese tiempo Sasuke ya había formulado su plan de acción. Iría tras del rubio, lo golpearía, lo llevaría a la aldea, lo volvería a golpear, lo torturaría, y después de eso, le preguntaría que mierda se le había metido en la cabeza, _dobe del demonio_.

- Imposible, – la voz de Shizune resonó por todo el lugar – pe… pero, no puede desaparecer como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra - la morena continuó, balbuceando algunas palabras ininteligibles. La Hokage los miraba como si tuvieran una segunda cabeza, Sakura parecía haber quedado en shock, Jiraiya ya no podía abrir más los ojos, Iruka abría y cerraba la boca, emitiendo ruiditos cada vez que lo hacía e Itachi… Bueno, Itachi era Itachi, así seguía con su cara _a-mí-nadie-me-mueve-un-pelo_.

Kakashi acababa de relatarles lo que habían visto, y había esperado una reacción distinta por parte de la Gondaime, unos gritos quizás.

- Espero que esto no sea una broma, Hakate, por que si lo es, despídete de tus huevos – sep, ahí estaba la hokage que amaba y respetaba, bueno, lo último sólo un poco.

- Ka... Kakashi, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? - dijo desesperado el Umino.

-Completamente -. Sintió su voz más áspera de lo normal.

Se formó un silencio tenso, hasta que la rubia soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- Muy bien, pase lo que pase debemos traerlo de vuelta - dijo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su silla –. Mañana a primera hora quiero que un equipo parta en su búsqueda, van a ser los de siempre, ¡SAI! – varios de los presentes dieron un bote cuando la Gondaime gritó -Ya que estas allá afuera, ve a avisarles a los demás.

La respuesta del ANBU de la raíz se escucho apagada desde la ventana, mientras la rubia sacaba una botellita de sake de unos de los cajones de su escritorio, a la vez que murmuraba que ya estaba demasiado vieja para esas cosas.

Sasuke, por su parte, necesitaba descansar. Podía ser un shinobi de primera clase, pero eso no evitaba que se pudiera desgastar. Tenía pensado llegar a casa, comer algo, empacar lo que necesitara para la misión de mañana, y tirarse en su cama a descansar. Pero, para su pesar, al parecer su hermano no tenía planeado dejarlo en paz. No estaba de humor para interrogatorios, ni para comentarios idiotas como los que solía hacerle, y supuso que no tenía buenas intenciones cuando comenzó a tomar el camino a casa junto a él. Estaba a punto de voltearse y decirle que se fuera a dar un largo paseo a Suna cuando se topó con los ojos grises de éste que lo miraban con algo de preocupación.

- ¿Estás seguro de que era él? - podía ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

- Hn.

- Sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?

Al no obtener respuesta del menor continuó hablando, ya estaba acostumbrado al mutismo de su hermano.

- De seguro los del consejo no van a ser tan piadosos con él, en relación a como fueron con nosotros.

Después de eso guardaron silencio hasta llegar a la mansión donde vivían, que estaba en la entrada al barrio Cuya. No era el mismo en donde ambos habían crecido, al volver a Konoha lo habían mandado a demoler, dejando en su lugar lo que se había vuelto su campo de entrenamiento privado, y a la entrada de éste habían construido una gran misión, que ahora llamaban su hogar.

Luego de dejar todo listo para partir al día siguiente, Sasuke se tiró en su cama para intentar dormir, lo que dudaba que consiguiera muy luego. Era bastante temprano, no más de las 6 de la tarde, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

Podía sentir como el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones, la suave textura de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo, mientras el sopor se iba instalando en sus sentidos, cada vez sentía los párpados más pesados, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Despertó media hora antes de que su alarma sonara, con las imágenes del sueño que había tenido durante la noche dándole vueltas por la cabeza. Aún podía recordar a Kakashi disfrazado de delfín y un montón de niños con el cabello rosa y rubios corriendo alrededor suyo llamándole papá, eso había sido **horrible**.

Ahora estaba seguro, no dejaría a Itachi volver a hacer la cena, ya era la quinta vez que comía lo que su hermano le preparaba y tenía sueños raros y/o pesadillas.

Media hora después se encontró en las puertas de la aldea con quienes serían sus acompañantes en esta misión, además de los que habían estado en la reunión del día anterior. La Quinta les dio las instrucciones, y cuando iban a ponerse en marcha, un ruido proveniente del bosque llamó su atención. De donde habían escuchado el ruido apareció un zorro bastante grande para lo normal, éste se había puesto a olfatear la zona. Dos zorros más del mismo tamaño aparecieron detrás de él, parecían estar rastreando algo.

- Esos no son normales, son yokais – dijo preocupado el invocador de sapos.

- ¿Son qué? – escucho a Izumo preguntar mientras asomaba más de la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la casilla donde realizaba su guardia.

- Son espíritus encargados de proteger al bosque, se supone que no se acercan a aldeas humanas pero -

-¡Ahí hay otro! – interrumpió Kotetsu apuntando hacia el bosque, otro zorro había aparecido, pero éste a diferencia de los otros era más grande y poseía dos colas.

Eso no _podía _ser bueno.

Pero algo más le llamó la atención, podía sentir el chakra de 4 ninjas acercarse rápidamente, venían hacia donde ellos estaban desde la misma dirección de los kitsunes. Pronto los vio salir desde el bosque. Reconoció a dos de ellos, eran los mismos que habían estado acompañando al rubio el día anterior.

_Imposible_, los ojos de ellos se veían de diferente color a como los recordaba, y además de eso tenían unas manchas negras muy parecidas a su sharingan. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era que los zorros hablaran.

-Lo tengo.

_No, ya no._

Después de decir eso, el zorro de las dos colas comenzó a correr en su dirección, y sus demás acompañantes lo siguieron.

- ¡Deténganse ahí! - la voz de la Quinta fue lo último que percibió, luego de ver unas manchas negras girando, y un _bastardo_ sonando en su cabeza. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Yay por fin otro capitulo :D, disculpen la demora, pero es que con la universidad ya **no** tengo vida!! Es horrible, pero igual me encanta

Queria darle las gracias a **Kanmuri Kyoshi**, **anime-ttebayoxD**, **ZerGan**, y a **juni**. Por los review, no saben como me suben el animo.

A las más gigantes gracias a **kashirushi'nii** por ser la mejor beta del mundo, leaas sus fics son los mejores (solo estoy haciendo algo de propagando, solo un poquito)

**Unos datillos importantes**

**1.-** Para loo o las que estan interesadas en ver el tipo de peinado que trae Narutin tengo el link de un dibujo en mi perfil.

**2.-** Maigo: según el diccionario que encontré dando vueltas por internet, significa **Niño Perdido **o** Niño Extraviado**

Mil gracias por leer, espero que les guste :3.


End file.
